Paopu Fruit
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: "If two people share the Paopu fruit, their destinies will be intertwined, no matter what."


Paopu Fruit

Written By: Panda-Ko &

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

-0-0-0-0-

"If two people share the Paopu fruit, their destinies will be intertwined, no matter what."

Riku smirked at Sora, holding said fruit out.

"Wha-wha-what?!"  
"Geez, Sora, I was just kidding! You're so uptight."

Kairi giggled from somewhere behind them.

"Maybe you should be thinking about this before our journey. You know, what if we get lost or something?"

She blushed slightly, eyes hopeful.  
Sora shook his head slowly.

"U-uh, no. . . . I'm sorry."  
"Oh. I-it's okay."

She nodded and turned away, pretending to fix the raft's sail.  
Riku shrugged and tossed the star-shaped fruit to Sora, who caught it.

"Why are you giving it to me?!"  
"You can still share it with someone, you know."  
"Riku-!"  
"As I said, Sora, it was a joke."

Riku snickered a bit and shook his head.

"So touchy."

Sora blushed slightly and headed away from them, to his 'house'.

_I kind of wished that wasn't a joke, Riku. . . . I-I don't love him, I like Kairi. . . _

He blushed, and he was happy that the darkness was covering him.  
Sora sighed and turned onto his side, staring out of the window at his home since…  
Forever, he realized.  
He was nearly asleep when a couple quick knocks landed on his door.  
A yawn, and he stood up.

"Who is it?"

Riku.

"Sora, it's me, Riku. Sorry about that, if you were asleep."

Sora laughed – although it was to himself – and opened the door.  
The albino smiled slightly and let himself in.

"Sora, I kinda wanted to tell you something. . . ."

The brown haired boy nodded and sat down on the floor, leaning on his bed.  
Riku sat beside him, earning a slight blush from Sora.  
He chuckled.

"That's cute."

Sora's blush darkened slightly, and he ducked his head.

"Y-you wanted to tell me something, Riku?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uhmm, will you tell me now then?"

Sora turned back to look at him, seeing a slight blush on his albino friend's face.  
Riku sighed and looked at his hands.

"That thing about the Paopu fruit. I wasn't joking."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What?"  
"I said I was joking; that I didn't really want to share the fruit, but y'know. . . . That was a joke."  
"You're saying you really did want to share it?"

Riku nodded, blushing.  
Sora giggled a bit, albeit blushing himself, and picked the fruit up from his dresser, where he'd set it.  
Riku glanced up at him, looking hopeful.

"So. . . . Do you wanna take the first bite, Riku?"

Riku nodded again, eagerly, and held out his hand.  
Sora put the fruit into his palm, but Riku took his hand instead and pulled him down.

"Sora. . . . Do you know why I wanted to share it with you?"  
"N-no. . . . Why?"

Riku looked down again at their clasped hands and squeezed Sora's.  
Sora blushed again.

"I. . . . Since I met you, I've always liked you. As in 'love'."  
". . .ah-!"

Riku let go of Sora's hand with a slight wince; he'd been squeezing said hand so hard his own hand turned white.  
Sora looked down, wondering why the heck he was taking so long.

". . .Sora?"  
"I like you too, Riku."

Riku grinned and took a couple bites of Paopu fruit, but quickly spat it out, coughing.

"Riku? What's wrong?"  
"I-it's not ripe!"

Sora giggled and pressed a small kiss to his friend's cheek.

"Shall we find another one, then?"  
"That'd be a good idea."  
"Gya! Riku, wh-what are you d-doing?!"  
"Heheh, carrying you, of course."  
"P-put me down!"

-0-0-0-0-

Sora groaned and turned over, blinking sleep from his eyes.  
He was lying on a sandy beach, birds cawing around him.  
A wave washed over him, and Sora was suddenly aware that he was sopping wet.  
He sneezed and sat up, looking around him.

". . . .Where am I?"

A voice out of nowhere; it was slightly familiar, but had changed after so long. . . .

"You're on my island. Look up, Sora?"

He obeyed, and saw a smiling albino waving at him from a tree not far away.  
Sora grinned and sprang up, running to meet him.

"So it was true, after all."

He said, once he'd embraced the silverette.  
Riku raised his eyebrows, confused.

"What?"  
"The Paopu fruit legend."  
"Oh. . . . Well, I don't care, at least I can see you."

Sora smiled and closed the tiny distance between them with his lips.

"I love you, Riku."  
"I love you too, Sora."

Sora giggled.

"And the Paopu fruit?"  
"Keh. So?"  
". . . You could at least thank it. . . ."  
"Whatever."

=f=i=n=

Sorry if they were OOC. ^3^


End file.
